


To Ea(wit)ch His Own

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Overthinking, Panic Attacks, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, The Haus, Witch AU, Witch Bitty, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: Bitty knows, from the moment that he first steps into the Haus on the taddy tour, that he’s not the only magical being in it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I've been wanting to do a Witch!Bitty AU since forever!

Bitty knows, from the moment that he first steps into the Haus on the taddy tour, that he’s not the only magical being in it.

He brushes it off as one of the other boys on the team; magic is rare nowadays, but there are still many different beings that either can easily pass for human, or are actually human, just with something… extra. Honestly, the team strikes him as human, none of them have any outstanding traits that could possibly mark them as magical, even though he guesses Holster could be part elf -his height is a possible factor, although not a confirmation.

Jack could be Jötunn, he certainly seems cold enough to be one, and he hasn’t been physically close enough to Bitty that Bitty can confirm that theory.

Really, there were enough magical beings out there that any one of the boys could be one, no matter how low the chances of there being two magical beings on the same hockey team were.

Bitty slowly strikes off the boys as magical beings one by one as he gets to know them better. Shitty’s the first off his list -the man is human through and through. Next to go is Ransom, who Bitty’d initially thought could have been descended from dragons, given his intelligence. The theory falls through when he sees Ransom burn his tongue on one of Bitty’s pies -descendants of dragons, no matter how far removed, always had some form of resistance to heat. Jack is next, after their first checking practice, because even through his jersey Bitty could feel the warmth the other man radiated. No Jötunn was ever going to have body heat. Holster strikes out after the first time the team goes on a bonding trip to an archery range (“It’ll be fun!” Shitty said, and then proceeded to miss the target consistently, arrows flying all over the place and such a genuine danger that Bitty’d actually had to subtly redirect some of them to prevent someone from getting injured). Holster’s just not good at archery, and almost all elves and those with elven blood were. Those that weren’t were healers, and honestly, Holster knew  _ nothing _ about first aid. Bitty had once caught the man binding a cut with a dirty rag, for God’s sake!

For the longest time, Bitty had thought Johnson was a seer, because of the strangely accurate comments that he’d make, but then the man comes up to him and straight up tells him, “I’m not magical, Bitty,” and before Bitty can even panic at Johnson possibly knowing that he was a witch, the goalie follows up with, “I won’t tell, I’m not even supposed to be here anymore. Besides, your magic isn’t canon. Although I suppose I do seem like a seer. Huh. Maybe the author just can’t find a way to make me seem normal so here I am, telling you I’m human. Also, you got my dibs, bro. Just to move the plot along, huh?”

Bitty just writes Johnson off as weird then, although the man is nice, if a little too obsessed with the comic he always goes on about. (“Does the comic still exist in a fanfiction AU? That’s something to think about.” Johnson’d said at one point, when Bitty’d given up on understanding him.)

When Bitty moves into the Haus at the start of sophomore year, he still feels the presence of another -maybe more than one?- magical being(s). But by this time, he knows it’s none of the boys, so he’s not particularly sure anymore. It could be a malevolent being, although judging by the fact that the first time Bitty’d felt their presence was a little under a year ago and nothing bad had happened to anyone (save the concussion, but that’s not magic), Bitty doubts that the being has any bad intentions.

Still, his mama taught him well. Better safe than sorry. He sets up precautionary barriers all over the Haus, protective charms and wards, spells for safety woven into the walls and floors and ceilings, into the pies he baked and the food he cooked. No harm’s going to come to this team if he can help it.

He’s baking one morning when the mystery finally solves itself.

“Hey, Bits,” Ransom calls from where he’s slumped over the table, notes crushed under him. It’s a toss up on whether he’s going to bounce back or whether he’s going into coral reef mode. At least he’s still capable of coherent speech at the moment. “Got any pie?”

“In a moment, Rans. This one’s just gotta cool first.”

Bitty goes back to his baking then, cutting the butter into the flour.

“Oh, that booty,” a barely audible voice giggles from Ransom’s direction, just as a shiver goes down Bitty’s spine.

He stiffens.

“Rans?” He calls. “Did you say something?”

“No,” comes Ransom’s reply, and the voice may have been soft, but Bitty knows he’s not hearing things.

He turns, and it’s pure willpower that keeps him from yelling out.

Behind Ransom, blatantly ogling his ass, are two girl ghosts. Honestly, he hasn’t seen ghosts since he was a kid, but these two don’t look malicious, so he wagers they’re good. Besides, if they’d had any ill intentions they wouldn’t have been able to bypass the charms all over the Haus.

The two are giggling as they begin moving Ransom’s stationery around, shifting them to opposite sides of the table, waiting for when Ransom isn’t looking to move them, and then bursting into laughter when he reaches for a highlighter and finds it in a completely different place from where he’d previously put it.

Any other day and Bitty would have just let them at it, but Ransom’s already scarily close to breaking down, and if this continues he’s definitely going into coral reef mode, and then Holster’s going to murder someone.

Bitty waits until Ransom’s looking down before waving a hand and sending all his stationery back to their previous places, in plain view of the ghosts.

The girls balk, and Bitty stifles a laugh at the irony. They look up, exchanging glances, and then their gaze is inadvertently directed to Bitty as he lifts a hand and waves at them, and the pie on the windowsill cuts itself into slices and plates itself.

“Hey, Rans, I’m goin’ to my room for a moment, help yourself to the pie, alright?” Bitty calls as he places the new batch of pie dough in the fridge to chill. He may desperately want to have a talk with the two ghosts, but that’s no reason to neglect his baking; Moomaw would  _ never  _ forgive him if he did.

Ransom hums in reply, not looking up, and Bitty leaves the kitchen, knowing that the girls are going to follow. When he gets to his room, the ghosts are already present, floating in place above his bed.

“You can see us?” The brunette one asks.

“No one’s ever seen us before,” the blonde continues, and Bitty’s heart twists at the hopeful, vulnerability on their faces.

“I can see y’all,” he confirms, and sees the happiness bloom on their faces, the twin smiles that slowly spread from cheek to cheek.

“How?” The blonde asks, and Bitty smiles, shrugging.

“I’m a witch,” he answers, and then, just for laughs, magics up the illusion of a pointed hat and cloak.

“That is  _ so  _ cool,” the brunette says, at the same time that the blonde goes, “Witches are real?”

“Sure,” Bitty replies. “I mean, ghosts are, aren’t they?”

“True,” both of them chorus.

“Oh!” one of them suddenly exclaims. “I totally forgot! I’m Jenny, and this is Mandy! We’re the Haus ghosts!”

“I’m Eric, but call me Bitty.”

“We know,” the girls chorus, and Bitty laughs.

“Alright, girls, y’all have gotta have some of my pie.”

“We can have  _ pie _ ?” Mandy asks, eyes wide, a sentiment that’s echoed by Jenny.

“Yeah, sure,” Bitty says, before his lips twist into a moue. “It’d have to be the ghost of a pie, of course… I’d have to drop a pie. Or burn one. Moomaw bless my soul.”

The girls laugh, and they look happier than any ghost Bitty has seen before, and Bitty smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Bitty has a serious talk with the girls, he impresses upon them the importance of keeping his secret. Because even if no one else can technically see them or talk to them, Bitty’s not taking any chances.

 _No one_ can know that he’s a witch. The results would be disastrous.

It’s a year later that Bitty slips up.

“One of y’all mind passin’ me the whisk?” He calls to the two Haus ghosts hanging around the kitchen, and Jenny, who’s closer to the counter, grabs the whisk and hands it over.

Bitty’s making breakfast for the boys, pancakes with bacon and eggs, because it’s a special occasion. Both Jack and Shitty are back in the Haus, their schedules for once coinciding and allowing for a get together.

Bitty hums, still feeling the happiness buzz through his veins from spending the night with Jack. He hasn’t seen his boyfriend in person since last month, and it had felt amazing to be able to touch him and kiss him and be wrapped in those strong arms, to wrap his own arms around Jack and savour his warmth. It had felt even better to be able to do it in plain view of the boys, to not have secrets from the people he held closest to his heart.

Other than the biggest one, of course.

He’d been considering telling Jack lately, because, well, Bitty knows that Jack is it for him, he’s never going to love someone as much as he does Jack. And he can’t keep something this big from Jack for the rest of their lives.

Bitty sets the bacon frying itself with a thought, going on to whisk the pancake batter by hand as the eggs beat themselves on the other side of the kitchen counter.

“Do y’all want breakfast today?” He asks Mandy and Jenny, already mentally proportioning out the amount he’d “accidentally” burn if the girls agreed. They don’t always want food, even now when they know they can have it.

When the girls reply in the negative, Bitty shrugs, checks that they’re sure, and then continues cooking.

Bitty’s humming along to his cooking playlist when Jack appears in the doorway, Bitty noticing him just in time to stop the charm he has going on the frying pan and egg beater. Jack grins and wraps his arms around Bitty, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and mouthing at the freckled skin.

Bitty turns for a moment, pressing a gentle kiss to Jack’s lips before turning back to his pancakes.

“I missed you so much,” Jack mumbled into Bitty’s skin, and Bitty laughs softly.

“We slept in the same bed last night, honey. You literally went to bed with me beside you.”

Jack pouts. “But you weren’t there when I woke up.”

Bitty giggles. “This boy, y’all.”

Behind them, Mandy and Jenny let out twin ‘aw’s, and Bitty flushes.

“Wanna help me fry the bacon?” Bitty asks, ignoring his warm cheeks.

“Sure,” Jack shrugs, picking up the spatula and heading over to the stove.

“Bits?” He asks abruptly. “Why is the bacon half-cooked when you’ve been working on the pancakes?”

And Bitty panics. He’d forgotten that he’d been halfway through frying the bacon, and now he’s got no logical explanation as to why he’d stopped frying the bacon halfway through and suddenly started work on the pancakes. Jack’s seen him cook this particular breakfast enough times that he knows Bitty usually doesn’t start work on the bacon until after the pancakes are done, and that Bitty has a tendency to fry the eggs in bacon grease if he feels particularly unhealthy that morning.

“Um,” Bitty starts, and then he freezes.

He’d been planning on telling Jack, but not this soon! He’d wanted to slowly gauge Jack’s feelings towards the entire topic of magic first, then slowly ease him into the knowledge that it existed. Not like this!

What if Jack found out now? What if he hated magic? What if he thought Bitty was a freak and hated him? What if Jack broke up with him for keeping such a big secret? No. No, no, no! He couldn’t lose Jack. He couldn’t.

“Bits?” Jack asks softly. “Are you okay?”

Jack moves forward, and when Bitty crumples in on himself, Jack is there to catch him.

“Bits? Bits?”

And the air is thick with Bitty’s distress now, magic sparking invisibly in the sunlight filtering in through the kitchen windows. The magic in the air is so thick it’s almost tangible, and Bitty can taste it in the back of his throat, cloying and sweet and suffocating.

It’s not doing him any favours.

Jack reaches out and switches off the stoves before lowering himself to the floor and easing Bitty into his lap, rocking back and forth slowly.

Jack doesn’t know what brought this on, but what Jack does know is that the trace amounts of magic in his blood is reacting to Bitty’s magic in the air, sparking in his veins. He knows that this has something to do with Bitty’s magic.

The magic that Bitty thinks he doesn’t know about.

The magic that Bitty tries so desperately to hide from everyone.

Then Bitty twists his fingers into Jack’s shirt, clutching at him tightly, face buried in his chest.

“I-” Bitty starts, hiccuping, sobbing softly into Jack’s shirt. “There’s something I need to tell you. P-Please don’t h-hate me.”

And then Jack _knows_.

Bits is freaking out because he thinks Jack might leave him if he found out about his magic.

“Never, mon cher, never,” Jack reassures softly, stroking his hair and rubbing soft circles into his back. “Shh, it’s alright, bé, it’s alright.”

Jack wants so desperately to just _tell_ Bits, just tell him he knows he’s a witch, knows that magic exists, knew all of that the moment he’d tried a slice of Bitty’s pies, felt the magic tingling down his throat as the happiness in the pie settled over him like a safety blanket.

But he can’t. Bitty has to tell him this himself, has to get it out, if not it’ll come back to bite him in the long run. He doesn’t want to freak Bitty out even more on the off chance that Bitty isn’t trying to tell him about magic. If he does, it’d be just as insensitive as someone pulling Bitty out of the closet before he’s ready.

“I-” Bitty starts again, and then swallows visibly. “I-I’m- Jack, I’m a w-witch.”

Bitty pulls back preemptively, muscles tensed to flee, but Jack tightens the circle of his arms and pulls Bitty back to him, pressing a reassuring kiss to Bitty forehead and allowing the other boy to press his face into his shoulder and sob.

“I’m not joking, Jack,” Bitty mumbles, sucking in deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

“It’s okay,” Jack murmurs softly into Bitty’s hair. “It’s okay, I know, mon cher.”

Bitty draws back at that.

“You do?” He asks, and Jack’s heart clenches. Bitty’s voice is soft, vulnerable, and his expression is so open, so cautiously hopeful. His eyes are still red-rimmed, shiny with tears, and his chin is trembling ever so slightly, and Jack just wants wrap him in his arms and never let him go, wants to reassure him, tell him that everything’s fine, and Jack understands, and he understands what a big secret Bitty’s entrusting him with.

“I do, Bits, I really do. I should probably tell you something too.” Jack smiles gently and draws back slightly, enough to look Bits in the eye and say, seriously, “I know magic exists, Bits, and I’ve sensed the magic in you since the very first day when you brought that pecan pie in to meet the team.”

“How?” Bitty asks, eyes wide, and he’s shocked, but at least he’s not upset anymore.

Jack smiles and leans closer, pressing a soft kiss to Bitty’s forehead and whispering, “Let me tell you a little secret, mon lapin. I’m magic too.”

Bitty’s eyes widen even further, as if they weren’t already huge enough. “I’ve- I’ve never felt any- I don’t- You are?”

Jack nods, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Bitty’s lips. “Elemental blood, from Maman’s side. Diluted enough that you’d probably really have to be concentrating to notice it.”

Bitty’s brow furrows, and Jack can feel his familiar magic signature nudging up against his, for the first time recognising it for what it is and twining around it, the two magics curling around each other and fitting perfectly into place, perfectly complementary, two halves of the same whole.

Bitty gasps then, and then Jack feels something twist in his chest, something warm and happy and welcoming, like his heart’s tripled in size and he _needs_ to kiss Bitty _right now_.

Bitty’s hands curl in the front of his shirt, and he arches up at the same time that Jack bends down, and their lips fit perfectly against the other, a burst of light and stardust between their joined lips. When they finally pull apart, their fingers twine together of their own accord, and for a moment, just a fraction of a second, they both look down at their interlocked fingers and there’s a flash of red string, curled loosely between their palms and tied around their little fingers.

Jack’s eyes widen, and he looks up, meeting Bitty’s eyes, the silence in the kitchen thick enough to cut.

“Soulmates,” Bitty breathes, and the silence shatters.

Jack crushes Bitty to him and swallows around the lump in his throat, blinking rapidly.

“Soulmates,” he repeats, smiling impossibly wide, and laughs, burying his face in the crook of Bitty’s neck.

Bitty lets out an equally surprised laugh, smiling as well. “I’ve never believed- I never thought soulmates were real! I mean, Moomaw’s talked about it loads, but I just never really believed her! It just didn’t seem real.”

Jack smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkled and his gaze fond. “Je t’aime. Je t’aime tellement.”

And Bitty smiles back, wide and happy, because he doesn’t know much French, but he knows enough to understand that. “I love you too, Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every single one of my Zimbits fics ends with "I love you" or "Je t'aime" haha.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a second part in the works with a lot more Zimbits and flangst!
> 
> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_dreamdweller/)  
> Pop over and say hi!
> 
> Buy me a coffee! [My Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G7E646)  
> 


End file.
